


Unter dem Meer

by schnaf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Und irgendwann führt das Meer mich zu dir. - Ein falscher Schritt. Und Lukas ist weg. Einfach so. Benni hat keine Ahnung, was er ohne seinen Zwillingsbruder tun soll. Aber das Leben geht weiter. Oder?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> 10 Jahre. Vor exakt 10 Jahren saß ein Mädchen an einem PC-Tisch, ein bisschen aufgeregt, aber hauptsächlich gespannt... Und klickte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben den „Veröffentlichen“-Button.  
10 Jahre später bin ich immer noch da. Ein halbes Jahr später wechselte ich auf ff.de den Account und das Fandom, 2012 kam ich zu Livejournal, 2014 zu AO3, 2015 (passenderweise auch auf den Tag genau) zu Wattpad.  
10 Jahre. Knapp 3 Millionen Wörter. (Grobe Schätzung – dadurch, dass ich auf keiner einzigen Plattform eine komplette Sammlung meiner FFs habe, habe ich keine konkrete Zahl. Und um die Wortzahlen sämtlicher Dokumente zusammenzuzählen, bräuchte ich noch einmal 10 Jahre...)
> 
> 10 Jahre. Nie im Leben hätte ich damals gedacht, dass aus diesem Versuch ein Hobby werden würde, das ich 10 Jahre später immer noch ausüben würde. Und es ist nicht nur irgendein Hobby. Dass ich vor 10 Jahren herausgefunden habe, dass ich tatsächlich auf dem Papier in andere Welten reisen kann... Denke, man kann schon sagen, dass diese Erkenntnis mein Leben verändert hat.
> 
> 10 Jahre später. Und ich bin zurück. Mit der Geschichte, die ich damals angefangen habe. So geschrieben, wie sie das schnaf von heutzutage schreibt – ich habe die Geschichte auf links gedreht. Aber um der Ursprungsgeschichte treu zu bleiben, ist sie nicht etwa schon komplett fertig und hochladebereit, nein. Wie damals gibt es die Kapitel dann, wenn sie fertig sind.  
(Was rein gar nichts damit zu tun hat, dass ich erst vor einer Woche beschlossen habe, gleich zwei Projekte zu beginnen, die ich am 19.10. hochladen wollte.)
> 
> So, hiermit ist das Vorwort deutlich länger als der Prolog. Aber zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum sei mir das gegönnt. :D

Die Zwillingsverbindung war immer ein Teil von ihnen. Etwas Unbeschreibliches, etwas, von dem sie als Kinder erst einmal lernen mussten, dass es nicht jeder besitzt. Diese Verbundenheit, das Gefühl, die Gedanken des anderen lesen zu können, die Emotionen des anderen spüren zu können...  
Die Zwillingsverbindung war immer ein Teil von Bennis Leben. Aber nichts hat ihn auf den Moment vorbereitet, in dem es sich anfühlt, als würde ihm jemand ein Stück seines Herzens aus der Brust reißen.

Die Verbindung ist weg. Lukas ist weg.


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Dass ich schlecht im Hochladen bin, ist nichts Neues, aber dass ich komplett vergesse, dass da noch eine FF war... Dabei habe ich sogar mittlerweile genug Vorrat für ein paar neue Kapitel /o\
> 
> Wie dem auch sei: Ja, es geht hier noch weiter. :D

~*~*~

Elf Uhr. Benni setzt seinen Kopfhörer ab, er reibt sich die Augen. Eigentlich wollte er nur kurz in diesen Film hinein schauen, aber irgendwie hat er ihn dann doch so sehr gefesselt, dass er einfach nicht abbrechen konnte.  
Elf Uhr. Nur ganz langsam findet sein Kopf zurück in die Realität, der Schleier hebt sich nur ganz langsam.

Doch als er es tut, kommt das Stechen zurück.

Vorher, bevor er den Film gestartet hat... Verdammt, das war so ein merkwürdiger Moment. Dieser plötzliche Schmerz in seiner Brust, dieses - er kann nicht einmal genau sagen, was es war, wo es war. Nicht wirklich körperlich, nicht auf ein bestimmtes Körperteil beschränkt - es war, als hätte ihm jemand ein Stück von seinem Herzen herausgerissen. Aber eben nicht nur in der Brust, sondern dazu auch noch ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend...  
Der Film hat es geschafft, davon abzulenken. Vielleicht auch ein Grund, warum er nicht stoppen wollte. Zu recht, wie sich nun herausstellt. Das merkwürdige Gefühl ist zurück. Dieses Ziehen, dieses Reißen, dieser Kloß im Hals...

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Und obwohl Benni rein theoretisch nicht viel auf "Bauchgefühl" oder so etwas in der Art geben würde - das hier, das lässt sich einfach nicht ignorieren.

Als erstes greift er nach seinem Handy. Nein, er hat nichts verpasst, es ist tatsächlich keine Nachricht eingegangen, die er übersehen hat, kein verpasster Anruf, nichts dergleichen. Na, dann...  
Benni legt seinen Laptop neben sich aufs Bett, er steht auf und streckt sich. Hilft nicht viel - das eigenartige Gefühl verschwindet dadurch nicht. Wenn überhaupt, dann wird der vage Gedanke in seinem Kopf ein bisschen klarer.  
Lukas.

Lukas. Lukaslukaslukas. Er weiß nicht, ob es das Bauchgefühl ist, das ihm diesen Namen einflüstert oder ob es ein naheliegender Gedanke ist, die offensichtliche Deutung dieses Unwohlseins. Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, wenn es ihm so sehr bewusst wird, dann kann es eigentlich nur Lukas sein. Weil ihn sonst nichts so sehr beeindrucken würde.  
Ja, und dann ist da noch ihr Zwillingsding, ihre Zwillingsverbindung. Verdammt, so etwas wie diesen Schmerz hat er noch nie erlebt, aber wenn er schon etwas hat, was sich nicht wirklich nach körperlichem Schmerz anfühlt, dann kann es sehr, sehr gut sein, dass es mit Lukas, mit ihrem Zwillingsding, zu tun hat.

Noch ein Blick aufs Handy. Nein, wirklich keine verpasste Nachricht. Auch nicht von Lukas.

Mann, wenn doch wenigstens sein Herz nicht so rasen würde... Das macht ihn so kirre, das lässt ihn partout nicht klar denken. Dieses Ziehen alleine, das wäre ja noch okay, das könnte man übersehen, aber spätestens das Herzrasen... Bauchgefühl oder so etwas.  
Weiter. Vielleicht hat ihn der Film nicht nur von diesem merkwürdigen Gefühl abgelenkt? Kann gut sein, dass Lukas inzwischen nach Hause gekommen ist und er davon nichts mitbekommen hat.  
Benni verlässt sein Zimmer, geht über den dunklen Gang, eine Türe weiter. Mit Anklopfen hält er sich nicht auf - tun sie nie, wird er auch heute nicht tun. Türe auf, rein, fertig.  
Das Zimmer ist leer. Lukas' Zimmer ist leer und es macht nichts den Anschein, als wäre sein Bruder in den letzten paar Stunden - seit er das letzte Mal einen Blick in sein Zimmer geworfen hat - hier gewesen.

Verdammt.

Normalerweise verbringt er seine Abende nicht so - echt nicht. An der Tagesordnung sind Abende wie gestern, als sie sich mal wieder wegen irgendeinem Scheiß in die Haare bekommen und sich gegenseitig beschimpft haben - oder Abende, die sie gemeinsam verbringen oder sogar Abende wie dieser, an denen sie getrennt etwas unternehmen. Aber verdammt, normalerweise weiß er zumindest ungefähr, wo Lukas dann ist.  
Und normalerweise hat er nicht dieses bohrende Gefühl, dieses ungute Gefühl, dieses Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Benni kehrt in sein Zimmer zurück, er schnappt sich sein Handy und tritt damit ans Fenster. Immer noch keine Nachricht von Lukas... Dabei hat er ihm sogar vorher noch geschrieben, gleich als er zum ersten Mal dieses Stechen gefühlt hat - und ihm als allererstes sein Zwillingsbruder durch den Kopf schoss.  
Alles nicht besonders ungewöhnlich. Es kommt durchaus vor, dass Lukas nicht dazu kommt, ihm zu antworten, genauso, wie es vorkommt, dass Lukas mal ohne ihn außer Haus ist. Aber zusammen mit dieser unguten Vorahnung...  
Diesmal geht Benni noch einen Schritt weiter. Er ruft Lukis Nummer auf, wählt sie an.

Kein Tuten. Direkt die Mailbox.

Sein Handy ist aus - das ist Bennis erster Gedanke. Es ist etwas passiert - der zweite.

Verdammt, so kommt er nicht weiter. Entweder verdrängt er weiterhin dieses Gefühl - er hätte da noch Teil zwei des Films, den er gerade eben geguckt hat und eigentlich hätte er da schon Bock darauf - oder er tut etwas. Und da seine bisherigen Versuche, etwas zu tun, nicht wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt waren (und wenn er sich nicht ablenken will, sich nicht einreden will, dass schon alles in Ordnung sein wird, dann muss er dieser Realität ins Auge blicken), braucht er Unterstützung.  
Nein, er kann das nicht. Da mag der Film noch so gut sein - seit er das letzte Mal versucht hat, sein Bauchgefühl zu ignorieren, sind ein paar Stunden vergangen, ein paar Stunden, in denen er nichts von Luki gehört hat.

Im Wohnzimmer flackert noch das Licht des Fernsehers über die Wände, seine Eltern sitzen noch auf der Couch. Beide heben nur kurz den Kopf, als er sich auf den Sessel setzt, dann richtet sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Bildschirm.  
Tja, er ist aber nicht da, um ihnen ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu leisten.

"Lukas ist noch nicht zurück."

Nichts, womit er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern für sich gewinnen kann. Sein Vater wendet ihm zwar den Blick zu, doch das liegt wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass die Joghurtwerbung noch unspektakulärer ist als das, was ihr Sohn gerade von sich gegeben hat.

"Er ist doch heute bei Andi."

Ja, das war ihm schon klar. Immerhin sind die Treffen mit Andi einer der wenigen Anlässe, zu denen sie tatsächlich getrennt sind. Gut, wenn Luki mal wieder irgendein Mädchen flachlegt, ist Benni natürlich auch nicht von der Partie, aber ansonsten kann fast nur Andi sie trennen.  
(Und das auch erst seit kurzem. Seit Andi und er versuchen, sich nicht gemeinsam im gleichen Raum aufzuhalten. Zuvor war Andi fast schon der dritte Zwillingsbruder und Lukas und er hatten noch weniger Gründe, etwas alleine zu unternehmen.)

"Aber er wollte früh zurückkommen und jetzt ist er immer noch nicht da."

Nun sieht auch seine Mutter zu ihm hinüber. Um ihre Lippen spielt ein Lächeln und Benni kann nicht ganz einordnen, ob es verständnisvoll oder spöttisch sein soll.

"Dann hat er es sich eben anders überlegt. War halt gerade lustig bei Andi."  
"Ich habe versucht, ihn anzurufen. Er geht nicht ran und er schreibt nicht."

Ein Seufzen, dann springt sein Vater seiner Mutter zur Seite.

"Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er vergessen, sein Handy aufzuladen und jetzt liegt es in irgendeiner Ecke. Und morgen beschwert er sich, weil er auf dem Heimweg keine Musik und keine Taschenlampe hatte."  
"Aber..."

Verdammt. Sie nehmen ihn partout nicht ernst. Ein bisschen kann er sie ja sogar verstehen - natürlich gingen ihm diese Argumente auch schon durch den Kopf und ganz ohne Anlass zur Sorge klingen sie überzeugender als "Lukas muss etwas passiert sein".  
Doch da ist dieses beschissene Gefühl. Und es lässt ihm einfach keine Ruhe.  
Nur kann er das nicht aussprechen. Wenn er seinen Eltern sagt, dass er sich deshalb Sorgen um Lukas macht, weil er da so ein komisches Gefühl hat...

Sie nehmen ihn ja schon mit den echten Argumenten nicht ernst.

Seine Mutter deutet seine Sprachlosigkeit so, dass sie ihn überzeugt haben. Ihr Lächeln wird breiter, ehrlicher.

"Dann hat Andi ihn eben heute Nacht für sich behalten. Morgen bekommst du ihn ja wieder."

Als ob es das ist, was ihm Sorgen bereitet - dass Andi ihm seinen Bruder wegnimmt.  
Trotzdem zwingt Benni sich zu einem Lächeln, trotzdem lässt er sich auf eine Runde belangloses Geplänkel ein, bevor er den Rückweg in sein Zimmer antritt.  
Das stechende Gefühl ist immer noch da.

(Zugegebenermaßen hatte er tatsächlich für einen Augenblick die Hoffnung, dass die Taktik seiner Eltern aufgeht - dass eben doch Vernunft die Lösung ist, dass er sie nur aus einem anderen Mund hören muss, um sie über die Panik siegen zu lassen. Aber... Nein. Die Vernunft hat keine Chance.)

Und jetzt?

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, lässt Benni sich auf sein Bett fallen. Für eine Weile starrt er an die Decke, dann angelt er sich sein Handy vom Nachttisch.  
Immer noch keine Nachricht von Luki. Immer noch nur die Roboterstimme der Mailbox, als er noch einmal versucht, ihn anzurufen.

Andi. Wenn schon Lukas nicht an sein Handy geht, dann wenigstens Andi. Und wenn der ihm mitteilt, dass sein idiotischer Zwilling neben ihm sitzt und sowohl die Zeit als auch sein Handy vergessen hat, dann hat er endlich seine Ruhe.  
Andis Nummer ist immer noch in seinem Handy eingespeichert. Benutzt hat er sie in letzter Zeit zwar nicht mehr, aber...  
Ja, die Versuchung war da, die Nummer einfach zu löschen. Doch so, wie er auch im echten Leben nicht die Bande zu Andi kappen konnte, weil Andis Freundschaft zu Benni zwar ein abruptes Ende gefunden hat, seine Freundschaft zu Lukas jedoch so intakt wie eh und je war, konnte er auch nicht seine Nummer löschen.  
Für Momente wie diese.

Diesmal hört Benni ein Tuten - und noch ein Tuten. Dann ein leises Knacken und -

"Benni?"

Verdammt, es wirft ihn tatsächlich etwas aus der Bahn, Andis Stimme zu hören, Andi seinen Namen sagen zu hören. Nicht etwa deshalb, weil er erwartet hat, dass Luki ans Telefon geht - die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ist so gering, dass er diese Möglichkeit gar nicht berücksichtigt hat. Vielmehr ist es so, dass er vor lauter Sorge um Luki vergessen hat, was es noch bedeutet, Andi anzurufen.  
Mit Andi sprechen. Obwohl sie das kaum noch tun, obwohl sich ihr Kontakt meistens darauf beschränkt, sich im Vorbeigehen eine Begrüßung zuzumurmeln.  
Zum Glück fängt Benni sich relativ bald wieder. Das Stechen in der Brust macht ihm deutlich bewusst, worum es hier wirklich geht.

"Hi, Andi. Ich wollte dich nur mal eben fragen, ob Luki noch bei dir ist."

Je schneller er es hinter sich bringt, desto besser.  
Doch leider ist das nicht so einfach.

"Äh..."

Oh.  
Nur diese eine Silbe reicht, damit Benni der Magen in die Kniekehlen rutscht.

Hier stimmt etwas nicht.

"Ist er noch nicht zuhause? Er ist schon vor ein paar Stunden gegangen."

Scheiße.  
Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.  
Luki ist weg.

Bennis Kehle schnürt sich zusammen, er spürt ein Brennen in seinen Augen. Und das hat überhaupt nichts mehr damit zu tun, dass er vorher ein paar Stunden lang auf einen Bildschirm gestarrt hat.  
Irgendwie schafft er es, ein paar Worte hervor zu pressen.

"Nein, er ist noch nicht da. Deswegen..."

Andis Stirnrunzeln kann er förmlich durch die Leitung hören.

"Aber er hat gesagt, dass er nach Hause geht, weil ihr noch 'nen Film gucken wolltet."  
"Ja, das war der Plan - damit habe ich auch gerechnet."

Durch den Schock hindurch sickert langsam eine andere Erkenntnis.  
Andis Tonfall. Fassungslosigkeit, Ungläubigkeit, Ratlosigkeit. Nicht etwa diese Sorglosigkeit, die er vorher bei seinen Eltern gehört hat. Andi merkt, dass etwas nicht so ist, wie es sein soll.  
Wenigstens einer...

"Vielleicht ist er noch woanders hin gegangen? Hat sich noch mit jemandem getroffen, ohne uns Bescheid zu sagen?"  
"Glaube ich nicht."  
"Ich auch nicht."

Schweigen.  
So recht kann Benni nicht sagen, wie er Andis Verhalten finden soll. Einerseits ist es schon ganz angenehm, mit seiner Sorge nicht alleine dazustehen. Andererseits...  
Verdammt, wenn auch Andi ihm widersprochen hätte, wenn auch Andi behauptet hätte, dass seine Sorgen lächerlich sind, hätte er es vielleicht endlich glauben können. So gab er seinen Sorgen nur noch mehr Substanz.  
Aber wenn das doch angebracht ist?

"Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Benni zuckt mit den Schultern, dann fällt ihm ein, dass Andi das nicht sehen kann.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe vorher schon mit Mum und Dad gesprochen, aber die sind der Meinung, dass er sich irgendwo herumtreibt und dass alles okay ist. Aber..."

Kurz überlegt er sich, Andi von diesem Gefühl zu erzählen, aber dann entscheidet er sich doch dagegen. Das ist ihm doch etwas zu persönlich - auch wenn es doch nicht so übel ist wie erwartet, mit Andi zu sprechen, muss er nicht so sehr ins Detail gehen - und überzeugt hat er ihn ohnehin schon.

"Ich probiere es einfach noch einmal. Wenn ich ihnen sage, dass Luki nicht mehr bei dir ist..."  
"Okay."

Schweigen. Eine unangenehme Stille - noch unangenehmer als gerade eben noch.  
Mann, er kann einfach nicht mehr mit Andi umgehen. Irgendwie ist da noch etwas, irgendwie merkt man schon, dass sie mal echt gut befreundet waren, aber gleichzeitig haben sie auch diese Distanz und die wird auch nicht dadurch überbrückt, dass sie auf der gleichen Seite stehen, dass sie sich beide Sorgen um Luki machen.  
Dann bricht Andi das Schweigen mit einem Räuspern.

"Vielleicht ist er ja echt irgendwo versandet. Hat auf dem Heimweg beschlossen, spontan bei irgendjemandem vorbeizuschauen..."

Seine Stimme verliert sich im Nichts. Und der Zweifel in seiner Stimme nimmt seinem Versuch, optimistisch zu wirken, jegliche Überzeugungskraft.

Sie beenden das Gespräch, dann tritt Benni ans Fenster und sieht nach draußen.  
Mann, Luki, wo steckst du?

Keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Sein Zwillingsbruder tut ihm nicht den Gefallen und taucht plötzlich hinter einem Busch auf. Auch sein Handy schweigt weiterhin.  
Also wieder nach unten. Ein weiteres Gespräch mit seinen Eltern.

Sie sitzen immer noch vor dem Fernseher, als Benni das Wohnzimmer betritt. Diesmal läuft keine Werbung mehr, diesmal sind sie mitten im Film - doch darauf kann und will Benni keine Rücksicht nehmen. Kurz überlegt er sich sogar, sich einfach vor den Fernseher zu stellen, um ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, doch das ist ihm etwas zu dramatisch. So lässt er sich also wieder auf seinen Sessel fallen, ergreift dann aber sofort das Wort.

"Ich habe mit Andi gesprochen. Luki ist nicht mehr bei ihm - er ist schon vor ein paar Stunden gegangen und wollte eigentlich direkt nach Hause gehen."

Oh, nun hat er es auf die Spitze getrieben. Der Blick, mit dem ihm beide bedenken, ist nicht etwa mehr humorvoll, sondern geht schon Richtung genervt. Und Mum klingt eher angestrengt als überzeugend fröhlich, als sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzt.

"Ach, Benni. Es ist Wochenende. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich doch ein Mädchen für die Nacht gesucht."

Eigentlich will Benni sich gar nicht darüber beschweren, dass sie so reagieren. Normalerweise ist es ja echt angenehm, dass ihre Eltern ziemlich entspannt sind und kaum Regeln aufstellen - dass sie sich nicht immer abmelden müssen, wenn sie mal länger wegbleiben, dass sie entspannt damit umgehen, dass Lukas lauter Affären und keine feste Beziehung hat ("Solange du immer aufpasst. Wir wollen keine Schwangerschaft - und keine gebrochenen Herzen."), dass sie sowohl Luki als auch ihm zutrauen, dass sie verantwortungsvoll genug sind, um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu können, ohne sich ständig dafür rechtfertigen zu müssen.  
Heute stört es aber massiv.

Zeit für seinen Joker.

"Ich habe ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Ich glaube, irgendetwas stimmt nicht."

Wieder dieses Seufzen. Doch Mum versucht weiterhin, verständnisvoll zu klingen.

"Es kann doch mal passieren, dass er sich nicht bei dir abmeldet. Benni, du musst einsehen, dass Luki sein eigenes Leben hat. Du musst dich auch mal von ihm loskoppeln und ihm seinen Freiraum lassen."

Das -  
Scheiße, das tut weh.

Sich von ihm loskoppeln... Mal abgesehen, dass das überhaupt nichts mit dem eigentlichen Thema zu tun hat - das ist nicht nötig, vielen Dank für den tollen Tipp. Weder er selbst noch Luki haben ein Problem damit, dass sie sich so nahe stehen und warum sollten sie auf diese Nähe verzichten - warum sollten sie auf etwas verzichten, das ihnen beiden so wichtig ist, das eine so große Rolle in ihrem Leben spielt, nur weil die meisten anderen Leute keine zweite Person haben, mit der sie gewissermaßen ihr Leben teilen?  
(Das geht schon eine Weile lang so. Früher war es scheinbar süß, dass sie die unzertrennlichen Zwillinge waren, kaum auseinander zu halten, kaum alleine anzutreffen. Doch jetzt, wo sie sich zwar optisch in komplett unterschiedliche Richtungen entwickelt haben, trotzdem aber noch unzertrennlich sind... Jetzt ist es nicht mehr süß. Jetzt erwartet man von ihnen, dass sie erwachsen werden - eigenständig.)

Egal. Seit Benni und Luki bemerkt haben, dass ihre Eltern die Nase über ihre Unzertrennlichkeit rümpfen, haben sie sich nur darauf beschränkt, die Augen darüber zu verdrehen - die große Konfrontation steht aus. Und das muss er nicht heute Abend nachholen, erst recht nicht ohne Lukas.  
Benni beschließt also, den Tadel zu ignorieren.

"Findet ihr nicht, dass das ganz schön viele Ungereimtheiten auf einmal sind? Er wollte früher nach Hause gekommen, er hat Andi gesagt, dass er nach Hause geht, er hat sein Handy vergessen..."  
"Kam doch auch schon vor. Weißt du nicht mehr, als er mich mitten in der Nacht angerufen hat, weil er fünf Ortschaften weiter abgeholt werden wollte?"

Sein Dad klingt noch ein bisschen friedfertiger als Mum - zumindest verzichtet er darauf, Benni darauf hinzuweisen, dass er zu sehr an seinem Bruder hängt.  
Und...  
Eventuell hat er recht. Denn Benni kann sich tatsächlich noch an diese Nacht erinnern. Nur vage, aber... Er weiß noch, dass Luki ihm gesagt hat, dass er auf ihn warten sollte, bis er von Andi zurück war, damit sie zusammen noch etwas machen konnten, ein bisschen Musik machen oder so etwas. Allerdings ließ er auf sich warten - und mitten in der Nacht klingelte das Festnetztelefon und Lukas bat darum, von Dad bei einer Bekannten abgeholt zu werden, die ihn doch nicht bei sich übernachten lassen konnte, weil ihre Eltern überraschend nach Hause gekommen waren und somit ihr Schäferstündchen abrupt beendet hatten. Sein Handy lag noch bei Andi.  
Nur ob Andi der Meinung war, dass Luki sich von ihm aus auf den Heimweg machen würde oder ob er im Gegensatz zu heute Nacht erfahren hatte, dass Lukas seine Pläne geändert hatte, weiß Benni nicht. Denn in dieser Nacht hatte er kein komisches Gefühl, in dieser Nacht hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, umgehend herauszufinden, wo Luki steckte.

Es ist nur dieses Gefühl, das diese Nacht so anders macht. Aber verdammt, für ihn ist es Anlass genug, sich Sorgen zu machen.

"Ja, schon, aber..."

Dad erhebt sich von der Couch, er läuft zu ihm hinüber und klopft ihm kumpelhaft auf den Rücken.

"Du wirst schon sehen. Spätestens morgen hast du deinen Bruder wieder. Vielleicht ein bisschen verkatert, aber... Er muss sich heute Nacht einfach mal austoben."

Benni lässt seine Schultern sinken, er spürt, wie die Aufregung langsam nachlässt und die Müdigkeit die Oberhand gewinnt. (Das Stechen geht nicht weg. Es hält sich wacker.)  
Wahrscheinlich hat Dad recht. Luki treibt sich irgendwo herum, ohne zu ahnen, dass Benni sich so sehr um ihn sorgt. Wenn er dann nach Hause kommt und davon erfährt, wird er ihn auslachen - und kurz darauf wird alles vergessen sein. Kurz darauf wird auch Benni sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er sich so sicher war, dass etwas passiert ist.  
(Wenn Luki morgen im Laufe des Tages immer noch nicht zurückkehrt... Dann werden seine Eltern endlich reagieren. Und sei es nur deshalb, weil er sie bis dahin so sehr genervt hat, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl mehr haben.)

~*~*~


	3. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, hier Vorworte zu schreiben ist echt schwierig. Deshalb... Heute keinen weiteren Senf von mir. Nur... Benni.

Verdammt, er ist so müde.

Benni hat seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand abgestützt. Trotzdem hat er das Gefühl, dass er jederzeit abrutschen und mit dem Gesicht in seinem Nutellabrot landen könnte.  
Die letzte Nacht war beschissen. Zuerst das Hin und Her wegen Luki, dann lag er im Bett und konnte partout nicht einschlafen. Erst waren es die Gedanken, die ihn wachhielten, später, als er noch müder war, nur noch das vage ungute Gefühl...  
Viel geschlafen hat er nicht. Und wenn er dann mal geschlafen hat, schreckte er ständig hoch und war wieder wach.

Nicht der einzige Grund, warum sein Start in den Tag nicht besonders gut läuft. Das Bauchgefühl ist immer noch da.  
Und Luki ist immer noch weg.

Mann, es ist schon so spät - es geht auf Mittag zu. Und obwohl Luki genauso ein Langschläfer ist wie Benni - würden ihre Eltern nicht auf ein gemeinsames Frühstück am Wochenende bestehen, würden sie wahrscheinlich regelmäßig bis in den Nachmittag hinein schlafen -, steht er nach nächtlichen Ausflügen immer relativ früh immer auf der Matte. Woanders lässt es sich nicht so gut schlafen, sagt er immer - und wahrscheinlich hat er auch ein bisschen Schiss davor, eine der wenigen ungeschriebenen Regeln des Hauses zu brechen, indem er das Frühstück verpasst.  
Er sollte schon längst hier sein. Auch wenn er, wie seine Eltern versucht haben, Benni einzureden, bei einem Mädchen übernachtet hat.

Mum und Dad sehen wesentlich fitter aus als er. Kein Wunder - sie sind schon ein bisschen länger wach als er. Und sie haben keine so beschissene Nacht hinter sich... Aktuell unterhalten sie sich über eine Meldung, die gerade im Radio kam - irgendeine Firma in der Gegend plant Stellenstreichungen.  
Nein, da muss er echt nicht mitreden. So schon nicht und in diesem Zustand erst recht nicht.

Das Bilderbuchfrühstück - Mum hat sogar ein Ei für ihn gebraten, obwohl Benni mehrmals abgelehnt hat - wird durch ein Klingeln unterbrochen. Das Haustelefon, draußen im Flur.  
Benni macht keinerlei Anstalten, aufzustehen. (Der Anruf ist sowieso nicht für ihn - er bekommt keine Anrufe auf dem Festnetztelefon.) Muss er auch gar nicht - Mum ist schneller. Noch bevor er sich überhaupt groß bewegen kann, ist sie schon in den Flur geeilt und kurz darauf hört er ihre Stimme. Was sie sagt, darauf achtet er nicht - Bennis komplette Aufmerksamkeit gilt nun wieder seinem Brot. Zum Glück verzichtet Dad darauf, ihn anzusprechen - er ist, was das angeht, echt rücksichtsvoll. Sobald er das Gefühl hat, dass Benni oder Luki ihre Ruhe haben wollen, hält er die Klappe. Mum hat da eher die Angewohnheit, nachzubohren.  
Mann, er ist so müde.

Als sich die Türe öffnet und Mum wieder herein kommt, hat er noch keinen weiteren Bissen genommen. Das Brot rückt jedoch völlig in den Hintergrund, als er den Kopf hebt und sie ansieht.  
Wow. So hat er sie noch nie gesehen. Kreidebleich, weiß wie ein Geist, so weiß, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen, ihre Augen sind ganz groß.  
Dad entgeht diese Veränderung ebenfalls nicht.

"Oh mein Gott, was -"

Er steht auf, eilt zu ihr hinüber, legt ihr den Arm um die Schulter, führt sie behutsam zum nächsten freien Stuhl. Und Mum... Es ist so merkwürdig, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Sie bewegt sich, als würde sie gar nicht mitbekommen, was sie da tut, als würde sie komplett neben sich stehen.  
Allerdings sagt sie nichts. Auch dann nicht, als Dad wieder Platz genommen hat.

"Was ist denn los?"

Sie schluckt, schließt für ein paar Sekunden ihre Augen. Und... Ihre Stimme klingt gebrochen, wacklig, als sie endlich das Wort ergreift.

"Luki ist..."

Das Blut gefriert in Bennis Adern.  
Luki. Irgendetwas ist mit Luki.

Ein neuer Ansatz. Mum versucht, weiterzusprechen.

"Sie haben ihn gefunden. Er... Er hatte einen Unfall. Wahrscheinlich ist er auf den Felsen am Meer balanciert, abgerutscht und..."

Benni zittert am ganzen Körper. Verdammt, kann sie nicht endlich weitersprechen? Klar, da ist schon ein Funke Mitleid, weil er sieht, wie unglaublich schwer es ihr fällt, ihnen weiterzugeben, was sie gerade am Telefon gehört hat, aber... Er will wissen, was los ist. Das ist die schlimmste Art von Spannung, die er je erlebt hat.  
Sie atmet tief durch, dann -

"Er hat sich wahrscheinlich den Kopf angeschlagen - er hat eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Und dann ist er im Meer gelandet und..."

Noch ein tiefer Atemzug. Danach klingt ihre Stimme ganz anders - so hoch, so dünn. Benni hat sie noch nie so gehört.

"Er ist tot."

Tot.  
Tot.  
Tot.

Für einen Augenblick herrscht völlige Stille in Bennis Kopf.

Tot.  
Tot.  
Tot.

Dann prasselt alles gleichzeitig auf ihn ein.  
Scheiße, er hat es gewusst. Gestern schon, heute morgen, als das Telefon klingelte, als seine Mutter um den heißen Brei herumredete - es war in seinem Kopf, sowohl die Möglichkeit, dass das passiert sein könnte, als auch die Gewissheit. Aber er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, konnte es nicht wahrhaben, weil -  
Das kann nicht sein, Mann, das kann einfach nicht sein. Nicht Luki, nicht sein Bruder - nicht einfach so, nicht so plötzlich, nicht so früh, nicht alleine, nicht -  
Er hat es gewusst. Er hat es gespürt. Und -

"Ich habe es euch gesagt, dass etwas nicht stimmt!"

Die Wut ist die erste Emotion, die den Weg nach draußen findet. Es ist so unglaublich einfach, wütend zu sein, der Wut freien Lauf zu lassen - einfacher als sich mit den anderen Emotionen auseinander zu setzen. Und - es einfach herauszuschreien, zu spüren, wie der Druck auf seiner Brust ein winziges bisschen nachlässt, gibt ihm das Gefühl, etwas zu tun.  
Schwächt das Ohnmachtsgefühl, das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, der Ratlosigkeit etwas ab.  
Er muss reagieren. Und das ist nun einmal eine Reaktion.

"Ich habe es euch immer wieder gesagt. Aber ihr habt mich nicht ernst genommen, ihr habt mich nur verarscht! Als würde ich wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit einen Aufriss machen! Es ging hier um Luki, es ging um sein Leben - ihr habt ihn umgebracht!"

Zu sehen, wie sich das Gesicht seiner Mutter verzerrt, gibt ihm tatsächlich ein kleines bisschen Genugtuung. Verdammt, gestern noch war ihr Luki völlig egal, da muss sie sich jetzt nicht in den Mittelpunkt stellen, so tun, als hätte sie das schwerste Päckchen zu tragen.  
Doch bei der Überraschung alleine bleibt es nicht.

"Sie haben ihn im Meer gefunden! Selbst, wenn wir ihn gestern gesucht hätten - wir hätten ihn nicht gefunden! Außerdem wart ihr doch immer dankbar dafür, dass wir euch keine Vorschriften gemacht haben, wann ihr zuhause sein müsst! Tu' nicht so, als würdest du das plötzlich furchtbar finden!"

Nein, sie haben gar nichts falsch gemacht, sie sind absolut nicht angreifbar - und er selbst ist undankbar, na klar.  
Benni schluckt die Entrüstung herunter. Auf dieses Niveau lässt er sich nicht herab. Nicht, solange das mit Luki im Raum steht.

"Aber wir hätten es versuchen müssen, ihm zu helfen!"

Nun schaltet sich auch Dad wieder mit ein.

"Benni, wir konnten nichts tun."

Natürlich. Natürlich stellt er sich auf die Seite seiner Mutter. Was er denkt, wie es ihm geht, das ist doch egal.  
Die Kinder gegen die Eltern - den Konflikt hatten sie in der letzten Zeit öfter. Nur ist es diesmal anders als sonst.  
Nur ist er diesmal alleine. Nur ist er ab jetzt alleine.

Luki ist...

Sein Kopf blockiert komplett. Er kann nicht einmal richtig daran denken, was passiert ist, was Mum gerade berichtet hat - aber gleichzeitig kann er keinen anderen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Alleine die Wut bahnt sich einen Weg durch das Chaos.

"Wir hätten es zumindest probieren können! Mann, ich habe sogar gespürt, dass da etwas nicht stimmt - aber ihr habt das nur für einen Hirngespinst gehalten."

Seine Mutter lacht hohl und das Geräusch jagt ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ach ja, und dann? Hätte dein Gefühl dich dann zu Luki geleitet?"

Schon wieder. Sie nimmt ihn einfach nicht ernst. Sie erklärt seine Gefühle für ungültig, stellt ihre Gefühle über seine.  
Scheiße, er hat seinen Bruder verloren. Sein Bruder ist weg. Für immer. Aber ihr ist es egal, was das für ihn bedeutet.

Diesmal versucht sich Dad an einer etwas neutraleren Position.

"Jetzt hört auf, ihr beiden. Natürlich hätten wir etwas tun können - wahrscheinlich etwas tun müssen. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte es sowieso nichts geholfen. Und es bringt doch nichts, wenn wir uns deswegen streiten. Es hilft -"

'Es hilft sowieso nicht mehr.'. Obwohl er den Satz nicht zu Ende bringt, weiß Benni genau, was er sagen will. Und diese Erkenntnis wirkt wie eine kalte Dusche.  
Es ist alles egal. Er kann seiner Mutter - seinen Eltern - noch so viele Vorwürfe machen - es hilft nichts mehr. Luki ist weg, Luki ist - und nichts bringt ihn zurück. Auch nicht dieser Streit, auch nicht diese Schuldzuweisungen.  
Nichts bringt ihn zurück.

Seine Mutter schluchzt, ihr Gesichtsausdruck verschiebt sich komplett. Scheinbar hat auch sie diese Botschaft bekommen. Und sein Vater? Ja, auch ihm ist deutlich bewusst, was genau er da gerade angerichtet hat. Seine Miene wird schuldbewusst, er drückt seine Frau an sich.  
Nichts bringt ihn zurück.

Benni steht auf - das Geräusch des Stuhls, den er dabei nach hinten rückt, kommt ihm so verdammt laut vor. Kurz heftet sich sein Blick auf seine Eltern, er wartet ab - doch sie kommt nicht, die große Erkenntnis, was er tun soll.  
Stattdessen wendet er sich ab, verlässt das Zimmer. Er muss jetzt alleine sein.  
Er ist alleine. Er wird ab jetzt immer alleine sein.

Luki ist -

Das Stechen in seiner Brust ist immer noch da - das Reißen, das Zerren, der unglaubliche Schmerz, das dumpfe Bauchgefühl, das Gefühl, sich jederzeit übergeben zu müssen.  
Es ist immer noch da. So wie die Ursache.

Luki ist tot.

~*~*~

Diese Leere. Tagein, tagaus. Benni wacht auf - er ist alleine. Benni schläft ein - er ist alleine. Und in jedem verdammten Moment dazwischen ist er auch alleine.  
Luki ist weg. Er hat nicht etwa eine Lücke hinterlassen, nein - mit ihm verschwand ein wesentlicher Teil von Bennis... Von Bennis Leben? Von seiner Seele? Er kann es gar nicht genau sagen.  
Fest steht, dass er Luki vermisst - und verdammt, 'vermissen' fühlt sich so schwach an, 'vermissen' umfasst nicht dieses Gefühl der Leere, diese Einsamkeit, diesen Schmerz. Es ist so groß, so erdrückend und es ist allzeit präsent.

Manchmal kommt es vor, dass Benni das Gefühl hat, dass er nur geträumt hat. Wenn er im Bett liegt, frisch aufgewacht, noch etwas benommen, dann spürt er den Schmerz und denkt sich, es ist eine Nachwirkung von einem Traum - denkt sich, er hat nur geträumt, dass Luki weg ist. Sobald er aufsteht, sobald er wieder in der Realität angekommen ist, wird das Gefühl von ihm abfallen - wird sich vielleicht noch ein paar Momente halten, etwas gedämpft, aber das Wissen, dass es nur ein Traum war, wird die Überhand gewinnen. Spätestens, wenn er Luki sieht, putzmunter und vor allem lebendig, kann er den Traum abschütteln.  
Tja, und dann wird ihm bewusst, dass es kein Traum war. Dann wird ihm bewusst, dass er für ein paar Stunden eine Auszeit von der Realität hatte, von der Welt, in der Luki gestorben ist - und eben nicht anders herum.

Luki ist weg. Und die Endgültigkeit reißt ihm immer wieder die Füße unter dem Körper weg. Es ist keine Besserung in Sicht, es gibt keinen Lichtblick, keine Hoffnung - er kann nichts tun, er kann nichts ändern. Das einzige, was er kann, ist zurückblicken und -  
Ihm war immer bewusst, dass Luki und er sich sehr nahe stehen. Doch diese Zeit, diese Erfahrung macht es auf eine ganz eigene Art und Weise deutlich.

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er Luki an seiner Seite. Damals, als er noch nicht einmal richtig denken konnte, dann, als sie ihre ersten Schritte machten, in den Kindergarten kamen, die ersten Freundschaften schlossen, als sie schreiben lernten, die ersten Freundschaften zerbrachen, ihre Klassenkameraden Benni zu ihrem Lieblingsopfer auserkoren, als sie sich zum ersten Mal verliebten, sich zum ersten Mal betranken...  
Sie haben ihr Leben geteilt. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist er alleine. Muss sein Leben alleine auf seinen Schultern tragen. Ohne sein seelisches Gegenstück, ohne jemanden, der ihn in- und auswendig kennt, der immer für ihn da ist, ohne Wenn und Aber - ohne jemanden, für den er immer da ist.

Und als würde es nicht so schon reichen, diese Verbindung verloren zu haben, bräuchte er besonders jetzt jemanden, der ihn versteht, der weiß, wie er tickt, der sich um ihn sorgt, der mit ihm gemeinsam diese schlimme Zeit durchmacht.  
Aber er ist alleine. Und ein Ende dieser schlimmen Zeit ist einfach nicht in Sicht.

Das Leben geht weiter, auch ohne Luki. Doch für Benni fühlt es sich nicht so an. Klar, die Welt bleibt nicht stehen, die Hintergrundmusik spielt weiter. Nur bei ihm herrscht Stillstand. Leere.  
Es ist, als würde er fallen. Ein unendlich tiefer Abgrund und er fällt und fällt und fällt und er kann nichts dagegen tun und er sieht den Boden nicht, sieht das Ende nicht und - worauf soll er denn hoffen? Darauf, dass er endlich aufschlägt? Darauf, dass eine Windböe kommt und ihn nach oben trägt? Das einzige, was er will ist, die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Wieder sein altes Leben zurückzubekommen - wieder sein Leben zurückzubekommen.

Aber es geht nicht. Luki ist weg. Für immer. Und daran lässt sich nichts ändern, so gerne er auch würde.

~*~*~


	4. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gute Neuigkeiten: Ich habe alle Vordrängler-Projekte abgeschlossen und bin aktuell dabei, an dieser Geschichte weiterzuschreiben! \o/
> 
> (Schlechte Neuigkeiten: Mit der Wendung im letzten Kapitel habe ich einige Leser verschreckt?)

~*~*~

Der Tag von Lukis Beerdigung ist viel zu schön. Der Himmel ist wolkenfrei, es ist angenehm warm, die Blätter an den Bäumen rauschen im Wind und Benni meint, sogar das Meer hören zu können.  
Früher hätte Lukas ihn an einen solchen Tag dazu bequatscht, nach draußen zu gehen. Meistens waren sie ja Typ Stubenhocker, doch dieses Wetter hat Luki immer nach draußen gezogen. Nicht, dass er etwas Sensationelles vorhatte - dass er die leichte Brise nutzen wollte, um zu surfen oder so etwas. Meistens hat es sich darauf beschränkt, dass sie am Strand herumlungerten und sich über Gott und die Welt unterhielten.  
(Mit Luki gab es immer etwas zu besprechen. Verwandte, Lehrer, Mitschüler, manchmal sogar ihre Freunde - sie alle haben sich darüber gewundert, wie sie so viel Gesprächsstoff haben konnte. Aber es war so einfach, mit Luki zu sprechen. Wie Denken, gewissermaßen - und er weiß ja nicht, wie es den Leuten geht, die ihre Gesprächsbereitschaft bewunderten, aber er schafft es durchaus, den ganzen Tag zu denken.)  
(Nun laufen seine Gedanken ins Nichts.)

Heute ist alles anders. Statt mit Luki auf dem Baumstamm am Strand zu sitzen, steht er auf dem Friedhof und -  
Er soll Abschied von ihm nehmen. Soll Luki dem Erdreich beziehungsweise den Himmel übergeben.  
Es fühlt sich an wie Hohn.

Mann, er kann das nicht. Seine Eltern stellen sich wesentlich besser an als er - sie stehen neben ihm, nehmen tapfer lächelnd die Beileidsbekundungen entgegen. Man sieht ihnen an, dass es ihnen schwer fällt, die Fassung zu bewahren, aber sie versuchen es, versuchen, Dankbarkeit für das Mitleid zu zeigen.  
Er kann das nicht. Er kann sich nicht den anderen Leuten stellen, er erträgt es nicht, immer wieder die gleichen leeren Worthülsen zu hören.

"Mein Beileid."  
"Wie furchtbar!"  
"Eltern sollten nicht ihren eigenen Sohn zu Grabe tragen müssen."  
"Er war doch noch so jung!"  
"Er hatte noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich!"

Die gleichen Sätze, immer und immer wieder. Dann ein mitleidiger Blick. Ein Händedruck. Ein aufgesetztes Lächeln mehr.  
Und keiner weiß, was wirklich los ist. Keiner weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, seinen Zwillingsbruder verloren zu haben - nach achtzehn Jahren plötzlich alleine dazustehen. Sein Mathelehrer weiß es nicht, der Nachbar weiß es nicht, seine Mitschülerin, die mit ihrer Mutter zu ihnen gekommen ist, weiß es nicht.  
Bennis Blick geht an Frau Reiter von der Bäckerei vorbei, ihre Litanei nimmt er gar nicht mehr richtig wahr.

Da drüben, da ist Lukis Grab. Der Grabstein mit der banalen Inschrift, mit der fatalen Inschrift, die frisch umgegrabene Erde davor...  
Da ist Luki. Unter der Erde.

Benni hat das Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen.

Weg hier, er muss weg hier. Er erträgt das nicht - den Blick auf die letzte Ruhestätte seines Bruders, dazu die geheuchelten Beileidsbekundungen. Das ist zu viel, das ist -  
Benni macht einen Schritt zur Seite, näher zu seiner Mutter. Als Frau Reiter vor ihnen tief Luft holt, rempelt er Mum leicht an, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

"Ich geh' mal eben 'ne Runde."  
"Okay."

Ob sie nur deshalb zustimmt, weil sie vor Frau Reiter keine große Diskussion anfangen will? Nein, Benni muss ihr zugestehen, dass da echtes Verständnis in ihrem Blick liegt.  
(Würde sie auch lieber abhauen? Oder tut es ihr gut, den Rückhalt der Dorfgemeinschaft zu haben? Benni kann es nicht einschätzen, aber er denkt - hofft -, dass es tatsächlich letzteres ist.)

Weg hier also. Als Benni sich einen Weg durch die anderen Trauernden (Trauernde... Als ob.) bahnt, schafft er es überraschenderweise, weiteren Gesprächen auszuweichen. Die meisten anderen Anwesenden sind damit beschäftigt, sich zu unterhalten und der Tonfall, den er in manchen Gesprächen aufschnappt, sorgt dafür, dass sich seine Übelkeit verstärkt. Diese Sensationsgeilheit... Für manche ist es scheinbar ein gewisser Nervenkitzel, auf dieser Veranstaltung zu sein.

Dann entdeckt Benni jemanden, der aus der Masse heraussticht.

Etwas abseits, unter einem Baum, steht Andi. Er ist alleine, starrt gedankenverloren in die Gegend.  
Es ist immer noch komisch, ihn zu sehen. Anders komisch diesmal - die letzten Monate war seine erste Reaktion darauf, Andi zu sehen, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das hat er heute nicht. Heute ist es vielmehr... Heute kann er nicht berücksichtigen, was ihnen vorgefallen ist. Heute sieht er jemanden, der Luki ebenfalls nahe stand.  
Andi war derjenige, der Luki als letztes gesehen hat, bevor er... Bevor er sich auf den Heimweg gemacht hat. Er war derjenige, der Bennis Sorgen verstanden hat, als er anrief, um nach seinem Bruder zu fragen. Er war derjenige, der Luki nach Benni (okay, und vielleicht nach seinen Eltern) am wichtigsten war - so wichtig, dass Luki die Freundschaft mit ihm aufrecht erhielt, obwohl Benni das nicht mehr konnte und wollte.  
Mag sein, dass Andi nicht sein seelisches Gegenstück verloren hat. Aber im Gegensatz zu so vielen anderen Leuten hier ist Andi nicht aus Sensationsgier hier, sondern weil Luki ihm tatsächlich wichtig war. Und dadurch rückt ihr Zwist sehr, sehr weit in den Hintergrund.

Dann hebt Andi den Kopf und entdeckt ihn - entdeckt, dass Benni ihn ansieht. Ihre Blicke bleiben einen Moment aneinander hängen, bevor Andi sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche zieht.  
Kurz darauf vibriert Bennis Handy.

'Kommst du rüber?'

Ah, scheinbar hat Andi seinen Platz bewusst gewählt - und verspürt nicht das Bedürfnis, diesen zu verlassen. Nachvollziehbar - schon alleine die Möglichkeit, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die anderen Gäste der Beerdigung zu bringen, überzeugt Benni davon, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
Nur das? Mh, schwierig zu sagen. Irgendwie will er sich ja schon zu Andi gesellen. Andererseits ist es gerade so komisch zwischen ihnen, noch komischer als sonst schon.

Das Bedürfnis, den anderen Leuten zu entkommen, überwiegt. Benni läuft zu Andi hinüber. Dann stehen sie voreinander und -

"Hi."  
"Hallo."

Sie sehen sich an und - verdammt, aus der Nähe sieht Andi echt mitgenommen aus. Er hat Augenringe, seine Augen sind leicht gerötet - das an sich wäre noch eher unauffällig, doch die roten Augen zusammen mit den Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen verraten, dass er erst vor kurzem geweint hat.  
Bennis Herz wird schwer. Sich die Beileidsbekundungen anzuhören und zu wissen, dass sie nicht ernst gemeint sind, war eine Sache - Andi so zu sehen eine ganz andere.  
Auch Andi leidet.

Andi ist derjenige, der das unbequeme Schweigen, den stummen Blickkontakt unterbricht. Er macht einen Schritt nach vorne und schlingt seine Arme um Benni und obwohl die plötzliche Nähe so überraschend kommt, kann Benni nicht anders, als die Umarmung zu erwidern und sein Gesicht gegen Andis Schulter zu pressen. (Da ist es echt angenehm, dass Andi nur ein kleines Stück kleiner ist als er.) (Es passt gut mit ihnen, flüstert eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch Benni wischt den unangebrachten Gedanken schnell zur Seite.)

"Es tut mir so leid."

Andis Stimme dringt nur gedämpft zu ihm durch, doch Benni versteht jedes einzelne Wort.  
Leider. Denn...  
Keine Ahnung, was er darauf sagen soll.

Andi zu treffen ist noch einmal eine ganz andere Erfahrung. Die ganzen halbherzigen Beileidsbekundungen, die er heute gehört hat, konnte Benni einfach abtun, konnte sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen mit irgendwelchen ebenso halbherzigen Floskeln abfertigen. Doch bei Andi...  
Es gäbe so viel zu sagen. Dass es ihm nicht leid tun muss. Dass Benni gerade bewusst wird, wie sehr Andi unter Lukis... unter Lukis Unfall leiden muss. Dass es immer noch so beschissen weh tut, Luki verloren zu haben - weil es das erste Mal an diesem Tag ist, dass Benni das Gefühl hat, dass sich auch sein Gegenüber für diese so verdammt relevante Information interessiert.  
Er sagt nichts dergleichen. Benni beschränkt sich darauf, Andi fester an sich zu drücken. Nicht einmal, um ihm etwas damit mitzuteilen - es tut ihm gut, irgendwie.

Dann lösen sie sich wieder voneinander und Andi fährt sich durch die Haare. (Er macht das so oft... Benni hat ihm so oft dabei zugesehen. Damals, bevor... Zu der Zeit, als es in der Schule wesentlich interessanter war, Andi zu beobachten als auf den Unterricht zu achten.)

"Wollen wir uns hinsetzen?"

Andi nickt zum Baum hinüber. Keine Bank weit und breit zu sehen, aber dann setzen sie sich eben aufs Gras - na und? Benni hat keinen Bock mehr, den Erwartungen der Leute hier zu entsprechen. Seine großzügigen fünf Minuten sind schon lange vorbei.

"Okay."

Sie lassen sich also am Baum auf den Boden sinken, lehnen sich gegen den Stamm. Dass sich dabei ihre Arme berühren, lässt sich nicht vermeiden und - Mann, alleine diese kleine Berührung zeigt Benni, wie verdammt einsam er sich in den letzten Tagen gefühlt hat. Denn sie reicht, damit er sich etwas weniger einsam fühlt.  
Andi lenkt ihn davon ab.

"Wie geht's dir?"

Seine Stimme klingt so sanft, so...  
Benni kommt nicht dazu, zu antworten.

"Also... Ich weiß halt jetzt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man seinen besten Freund verliert und das ist schon schlimm. Aber bei dir..."

Eigentlich gab es keinen Anlass auf diesen Hinweis - für Benni hat sich die Frage nicht so banal angefühlt wie Andi scheinbar denkt. Klar, an und für sich war sie das schon und hätte ihm zum Beispiel irgendein Nachbar diese Frage gestellt, hätte er für nichts mehr garantieren können. Wie soll es ihm schon gehen, verdammt?  
Aber bei Andi ist es etwas anderes. Weil er ihm ansieht, weil er spürt, dass es bei ihm nicht nur so dahergesagt ist.

Ändert jedoch alles nichts daran, dass es eine verdammt schwierige Frage ist.  
Benni schluckt.

"Beschissen. Es..."

Es wird nicht besser. Er fühlt sich immer noch, als würde er in den Abgrund stürzen - als würde er fallen, fallen, fallen.  
Aber wenn er das ausspricht... Nein, das kann er gerade nicht.

Er räuspert sich.

"Ich hasse fast jeden, der gerade hier ist."

Es ist ja nicht nur die Sache mit Luki. Im Augenblick kommt zu dieser Leere noch dazu, dass er sich auf dieser Veranstaltung aufhalten muss. Nein, nicht einmal das - das Schlimmste ist, dass andere Leute hier sind. Leute, denen Luki egal war.

„Luki würde das hier hassen.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Benni, wie Andi leicht nickt. Kein verwirrter Blick, nur diese leichte Kopfbewegung - nein, nicht nur das, Benni ist sich sicher, dass sich seine Miene ein bisschen verfinstert hat.  
Andi weiß, was er meint. Und Andi ist seiner Meinung.  
Also holt Benni etwas aus.

"Da drüben zum Beispiel, der Fette. Der Ebert. Jetzt macht er einen auf betroffen, aber vor ein paar Monaten hat er noch steif und fest behauptet, dass Luki ihm ein Graffiti an die Garagenwand geschmiert hat."  
"Und er hat erst Ruhe gegeben, als Luki Sozialstunden machen musste."

Ja. Das ist es, was er meint. Heute mögen die Leute hier zwar sagen, dass Lukas ein unglaublich toller Mensch war, aber noch vor kurzem... Vielleicht haben sie ihm nicht den Tod an den Hals gewünscht. Beliebt war er allerdings nie - zumindest bei einem Großteil der Erwachsenen. Die Leute in ihrem Alter... Luki alleine wäre durchaus beliebt gewesen. Aber da war halt sein nerviges Anhängsel, sein Zwillingsbruder. Und dass Luki immer auf seiner Seite stand, hat ihn einige Sympathiepunkte gekostet.  
Auch das ist heute egal - auch das ist egal, seit Luki tot ist. Seit dem Unfall ist alles vergeben und vergessen.

"Fast nur Heuchler hier. Luki würde es hassen."

Wieder ein leichtes Nicken. Dann räuspert Andi sich.  
Trotzdem klingt seine Stimme immer noch brüchig.

"Das kotzt mich schon 'n bisschen an. Hier geht es um Luki, aber... Luki hätte niemanden von denen eingeladen. Luki würde die nich' hier haben wollen."  
"Glaub' mir, ich habe alles versucht, um das hier irgendwie Luki-mäßiger zu machen. Aber nein, es musste angemessen sein. Schön ernst und so, dass alle kommen können, die Abschied von ihm nehmen wollen."  
"Du konntest also kein Konzert organisieren?"

Als Benni den Kopf ein bisschen dreht, sieht er den Hauch eines Lächelns auf Andis Gesicht. Sein Blick ist immer noch so verdammt traurig, aber... Wie ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch die Wolkendecke bricht.  
Und ja, er findet diesen Gedanken fast schon widerlich kitschig.

"Nein. Ich habe es tatsächlich versucht, weil... Das wäre ein wirklich angemessener Abschied gewesen. Aber..."

Er nickt nach vorne, in Richtung der unzähligen Grüppchen, die um Lukis Grab herum stehen.  
Nein, auf einen Großteil davon hätte Luki dankend verzichtet.

Lange hält die lockere Stimmung nicht an, Benni wird schnell wieder ernster. Und diesmal muss er seine Gedanken aussprechen, diesmal nutzt er es, sie in Worte fassen zu können.

"Es tut einfach so weh. Sie... Sie verstehen das nicht. Ihnen ist das egal. Sobald sie nach Hause fahren, ist die Sache für sie gegessen und Luki nur noch eine Randnotiz. Klatsch und Tratsch, höchstens."

Andis Arm bewegt sich etwas gegen seinen, so, als hätte er kurz überlegt, ihn zurückzuziehen, um ihn um Benni zu legen - und als hätte er es sich dann doch anders überlegt. (Falsche Entscheidung, verdammt. Andi ist gerade der einzige, dessen Nähe er erträgt, da braucht er echt nicht so damit zu geizen.)

"Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

Benni zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Seine Eltern... Nun ja, er fühlt sich alleine. Und seine Eltern können daran nichts ändern. Das ist schon recht aussagekräftig, findet er.  
Andi bemerkt die kleine Geste. Er hakt nach.

"Wegen der Beerdigung?"  
"Nein. Ja. Nicht nur. Es ist so... Klar, für sie ist das mit Luki auch schlimm. Aber... anders. Sie..."

Er schluckt. Doch das ändert nichts daran, dass seine Augen brennen.  
Nicht heulen, verdammt. Irgendwie hat er es geschafft, die Beerdigung ohne Tränen hinter sich zu bringen - da kann er jetzt doch nicht einknicken.

"Sie haben beide einen Sohn verloren - sie wissen, wie sich der andere fühlt. Aber ich... Luki war derjenige, der immer wusste, wie es mir geht. Und..."  
"Es ist etwas ganz anderes, seinen Zwillingsbruder zu verlieren."  
"Ja."

Eigentlich hätte er das nicht ausgesprochen. Er hätte den Satz im Sande verlaufen lassen, hätte darauf verzichtet, auf diesen Aspekt hinzuweisen. Verdammt, er bekommt doch mit, dass Andi auch leidet - und es fühlt sich an, als hätte er mit diesem Hinweis sein Leiden für nichtig erklärt.  
Wenn Andi es selbst erkennt, wenn Andi es selbst ausspricht, sieht die Angelegenheit anders aus. Denn - Andi fühlt sich nicht angegriffen. Er versteht ihn.

Trotzdem ist das kein Thema, das er weiter ausführen möchte. Er spürt immer noch die Tränen hinter seinen Augenlidern brennen.

"Weiß nicht, es ist einfach gerade so komisch zwischen uns. Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil ich es zurzeit einfach nicht packe, in ihrer Nähe zu sein - weil ich mich von ihnen abgekapselt habe. Aber... Sie nehmen mich nicht ernst. Sie akzeptieren nicht, dass ich versuche, auf meine Art und Weise mit Lukis -"

Er stolpert über den Satz, kann partout nicht weitersprechen.

"Mit Lukis Unfall umzugehen. Wie eben jetzt mit der Beerdigung. Mann, sie haben es noch nicht mal akzeptiert, dass ich keinen Bock auf diesen Anzug hatte."

Um das zu unterstreichen, zupft er an seinem Jackett.  
Als hätte es irgendeine Bedeutung, dass er hier mit Anzug und Krawatte auftaucht... Luki wäre es egal gewesen. Ihm ist es egal. Aber hier geht es nicht um sie beide und das wird ihm immer wieder bewusst.

Nun meldet sich Andi zu Wort.

"Ich verstehe sie nicht, ey. Einerseits waren sie immer so entspannt und alles - und andererseits kommt dann so etwas? Der gute Eindruck bei den anderen Leuten kommt vor deinem Wohl?"

Benni lacht hohl.

"So entspannt... Ja, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich im Gefühl habe, dass etwas mit Luki ist, waren sie's ja auch noch."

Andi verzieht das Gesicht und Benni hat kurz die Sorge, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben - in seinem Hohn zu weit gegangen zu sein. Doch dann zeigt sich, dass er lediglich Andi an etwas anderes erinnert hat.

"Ich frage mich so oft, ob wir etwas tun hätten können."

Oh ja, er auch. Jeden Abend wieder, wenn er im Bett liegt und nicht einschlafen kann. Jeden Tag wieder, wenn ihm ganz plötzlich bewusst wird, dass Luki nicht mehr da ist, dass er alleine ist.  
Andi spricht weiter.

"Aber... Wahrscheinlich nicht, so wie es klang? Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es das besser macht."  
"Ich auch nicht."  
"Es hätte alles so anders laufen können und... Das macht mich fertig."

Verdammt, wenn Andi jetzt anfängt zu heulen - und danach klingt er -, dann... Dann kann er sich auch nicht mehr beherrschen. Und wie es danach weitergeht, kann er partout nicht sagen. Immerhin hatte er die letzten Heulkrämpfe in seinem Zimmer, alleine, unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit.  
Noch überschreiten sie diese Grenze nicht. Andi fängt sich wieder, zumindest einigermaßen.

"Und deshalb verstehe ich es auch, dass du es deinen Eltern noch übel nimmst, dass sie nichts getan haben. Hätte vielleicht nichts geändert, aber... Vielleicht eben doch."

Nicht alleine. Er ist nicht komplett alleine. Da ist eine Person, die zumindest versucht zu verstehen, was aktuell in ihm vorgeht. Eine Person, der er anvertrauen kann, was aktuell in ihm vorgeht.  
Es tut so verdammt gut. Nicht mehr mit seinen Gedanken gefangen zu sein...

"Ich will ihnen eigentlich keine Vorwürfe machen, weil... Sie machen gerade auch eine schlimme Zeit durch. Aber..."

Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass er es schafft, seine Gedanken auszusprechen. Mann, das ist alles so überwältigend, so viel, so -  
Und dann muss er nichts mehr sagen. Denn dann legt Andi doch noch den Arm um ihn.

~*~*~


End file.
